Alcremie
|-|Milcery= |-|Alcremie= |-|Shiny Alcremie= |-|Gigantamax Alcremie= Summary Alcremie is a cream Pokémon and the evolution of the Milcery. Including it’s shiny form, this Pokemon has 64 known forms by combining different flavors and topics. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Milcery | Alcremie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Cream Pokémon | Cream Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2) and Regeneration (Low-High) (Was born from particles, Is made of cream, Milcery casually detaches and reattaches its parts, Alcremie regularly secretes cream), Flight, Power Bestowal (Any patisserie visited by a Milcery is guaranteed success and good fortune, Magic, Fragrance Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Statistics Reduction (Opponent’s evasiveness, Misty Terrain halves the damage of dragon-type moves), Life Force Draining, Healing (Can remove all status effects affecting the user’s party, Can heal half it’s max HP), Empathic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can change the terrain with Misty Terrain, limited Mind Manipulation and Power Swap via Entrainment (Dances in a rhythmic way that compels the opponent to mimic it, replacing their ability with the user’s), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Itself and allies cannot be put to sleep) and Power Nullification (Itself and allies cannot have their move choices limited), Dynamax, Resistance to Martial Arts (Fighting), Bug, and Darkness Manipulation (Dark)- type moves, Immunity to Dragon-type moves | All of the previous except Flight, Reactive Evolution (Upon evolving, it’s cream takes on one of various flavors), Organic Manipulation (Regularly secretes cream), Empathic Manipulation (Attackers who eat her cream become rapidly soothed and lose the will to battle) | All of the previous except Small Size, Gigantamax, Natural Weaponry (Can fire its cream as high-calorie missiles), Confusion Inducement and Empathic Manipulation via cream missiles (Fills those hit with energy and euphoria), Superior Magic and Healing via G-Max Finale (Heals the HP of allies by half of their max HP), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Sylveon) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electricity-based attacks) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other two-stage final evolutions like Sylveon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (It can last for minutes and hours against many strong Pokémon) Range: Below Average Human, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks | Below Average Human, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown (Uses its cream to either soothe and distract attackers or to blind them) Weaknesses: Weak to Poison and Steel-Type moves | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sweet Veil:' Prevents itself and allies from being put to sleep *'Aroma Veil:' Protects itself and allies from attacks that limit their move choices For a list of Alcremie’s moves, see here Key: Milcery | Alcremie | Gigantamax Alcremie Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Races Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Organic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Food Users Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Species Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users